Chosen Angel
by SquirlK
Summary: Part of the 'Spike's Angel' series. Explores where Spike was between 'Chosen' and 'Conviction'.


Chosen Angel

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own em I just take em out and play with them.

Summary: This is a sequel to Christmas Angel. It's my take on where Spike was between the time he dusted in Sunnydale and appeared in Angel's office in Conviction. This fic has nothing to do with Spike being in Heaven in the Painting although it did give me the idea.

Reviews: Yes, please. Love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I want to see how it ends." With those words, Spike disintegrated into a cloud of dust. The town of Sunnydale collapsed into a crater and the Hellmouth was closed.

He fell into a deep pit of darkness, he knew he was destined for Hell and was resigned to his fate. He could tell he no longer had substance. It was kind of…freeing, he mused. He knew everyone he loved was safe. He wasn't sure how he knew, but the knowledge was there all the same.

Spike didn't know just when he became aware of the light. It came as a mild surprise at first, growing into a sense of awe as it grew brighter. He could feel himself being drawn closer to it. Within minutes the light enveloped him and he could feel warmth for the first time in over a century. At first this brightness blinded him but as soon he became accustomed to it and he could see the shapes of other people as they moved back and forth.

He wasn't sure why he was where he was, but the peace he felt enveloping him was a balm to his troubled soul. He moved hesitantly forward into the warmth and light. A sense of love washed over him as he gazed around in bewilderment. A woman approached him. Surprise and confusion furrowed his forehead as he recognized her. A smile beamed from her lovely face as she pulled him into a warm hug.

"Joyce?" Spike whispered into her blonde hair.

"Yes, Spike. It's me." She answered, backing up slightly and inspecting his handsome face.

"Um… what are you doing here?" He stammered.

She placed her hands on his lean face and gazed into his sapphire eyes. "You don't know? You haven't figured it out?" She asked, amused.

"Um…no. Where are we?" Spike closed his eyes, afraid of the answer.

Unnoticed, another woman glided up to the couple. "You're in Heaven, my William."

A tear slid down Spike's face as he recognized her voice. "Mother?"

"Yes, it's me." Anne said gently.

"Oh God, Mother." Spike pulled away from Joyce and embraced the woman he'd once thought he had condemned to Hell.

"I don't understand. How? Why?" The former vampire was confused. Demons didn't go to Heaven.

"You saved the world." A new voice added to his confusion. He turned to see Anya walking up.

"You didn't make it? I'm so sorry." Spike told the ex-vengeance demon.

"It's okay. I like it here. I didn't expect to be here but I'm happy I am." She said. "I need you to do something for me. You won't be able to do it right away but someday you will remember and understand."

"Remember? Understand? I bloody well don't understand now. What are you going on about?" Spike questioned the ex-demon.

"I want you to tell Xander where I am. Tell him I'm happy and it's okay to move on. I understand." Anya wiped a tear away as she told Spike her message.

"I'll probably won't see him before you do, Pet. Hello? Same address here." Spike talked to Anya as if she were slightly off.

Joyce's hazel eyes saddened. "You will see him sooner than you think."

"The whelp's gonna buy it? That's not right! He should have a long life ahead of him." Spike felt his sacrifice was in vain if the people he died to save were destined to die so soon.

Anne laid a soothing hand on her son's arm. "William. Dear Heart, listen. You can't stay. You're work is not done. You are going back."

Spike looked at his mother's beloved face in confusion. "Mother? What do you mean?" He shook his head in denial. "Go back? I don't want to go back. I saved the bloody world, damn it! _I'm done_!"

Joyce shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll still be watching over you. My job isn't finished either. You just have a bit more to do. There are people who still need you." A tear slid down her lovely face. "We don't want you to go but it's not in our hands. You have to go back."

Spike looked at the three women in front of him. His unbeating heart sank as he saw the truth in their sad eyes. He was going back. Back the fighting, back to the pain and uncertainty.

"At least tell me I won't remember being here because if I do, I may go for a sunrise walk as soon as I get back." Spike's voice was low and hurt-filled.

"You won't remember." Joyce told him. "When you see Xander you will be able to give him Anya's message but you won't remember how you got it."

"Anya." Spike hugged the woman who'd died fighting to save the world.

"Bye, Spike. See you when you come back." Anya told him soberly.

"Mum." Spike's heartbroken tone cut through Joyce's heart.

"Spike." She enfolded him in a loving hug.

"Mother." Spike moved into his mother's arms. "I miss you so much." He whispered.

"I miss you as well. You have to go now, William. But you will return, you have earned it." Anne wiped tears from her son's face. "I love you, son."

Spike felt himself wrenched from his mother's embrace. He hurtled down a swirling pool of darkness. He felt pain. The same pain he'd felt when the amulet had burned him to a cinder in the Hellmouth. He yelled as he coalesced into a room he did not recognize. He did recognize one person in the room. Angel. His Sire was surrounded by people he didn't know. One of them spoke, a dark haired human. Spike wasn't positive but he thought he heard him say 'Spike'. Through the haze of confusion, he heard Angel speak. The tone harsh and hate-filled.

"**_Spike_**."

Finis.


End file.
